jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Kars
Cars (sometimes written as Kars or Kaaz) is the major antagonist featured in Part II: Battle Tendency and the leader of the Pillar Men. Personality Cars is intelligent, ruthless, and single-minded in his dedication to obtaining the Red Stone of Asia. He was stated to have been a genius among the Pillar Men, having been the original creator of the stone masks, and Synopsis History Cars was around during the brink of evolution where the people lived underground and strived off the essence of all living things at the same time, failing to reproduce since they had such a long and worthy lifespan. Frustrated by their ignorance of perfection, Cars wanted the beings to find a way to "tame the sun" and leave the underground to become perfect. In time, Cars created the stone masks in order for his race to become immune to the effects of the sun, and proceeded to kidnap humans in order to test the effects of the stone masks. However, the masks that he created, while capable of turning humans into vampires, were unable to penetrate the skulls of his race. Eventually, his race began to fear him for his obsession and sought to execute him. Cars was shown protesting their actions before being forced to slaughter the race of Pillar Men himself, including his own parents. Along with ACDC, he took Wham and presumably the Pillar Man to be known as Santana under his wing. Sometime between his formation of his group of Pillar Men and the beginning of his millenia of rest, he and his comrades would travel to Rome and fight a battle with the ripple users that would end in their victory; how they ended up resting in the wall is unknown. Battle Tendency (1938-39) Cars is introduced the leader of the Pillar Men, getting attacked by Wham after stepping on his shadow and apologizing for having forgotten about that trait. He defeats Stroheim after the latter's cybernetic rebirth. Cars outlasts his comrades and eventually does gain almost unlimited power as the ultimate "evolved" man through the Red Stone of Asia and a stone mask. In a final confrontation, he succeeds in severing Joseph's hand but is blown into space by a volcanic eruption induced by his Ripple colliding with the Red Stone of Asia that Joseph instinctively held out. Being immortal, Cars does not die; however he is unable to return to Earth after being thrown out of orbit. Trapped in the void of space for eternity, he eventually stops thinking and desires death. Steel Ball Run In Steel Ball Run, Magenta Magenta dies at the bottom of a river. As he hopes for Dio's rescue that would never come, he eventually stops thinking. Magenta Magenta's death in Steel Ball Run indicates he is the alternate universe counterpart to Cars. Abilities Bodily Manipulation: As with the other Pillar Men, Cars also has the same body manipulation capabilities shared by his companions. When he gains the power of the Red Stone, Cars' bodily manipulation abilities are enhanced to the genetic level, to the point where he is capable of reactive evolution. Cars was also shown to be able to mutate parts of his body into various living creatures and control them accordingly whilst in his ultimate form. Light Blades: Cars' power is that of light - he is able to produce bladed appendages from his arms and use these to reflect blinding light toward his enemies. Hamon: In his ultimate form, Cars is shown using the Hamon. This Hamon is shown to be hundreds of times stronger than Joseph's Hamon, able to melt human flesh not long after impact. References Category:Main Antagonists Category:Part II Characters Category:Vampires Category:Pillar Men Category:Hamon Users Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Characters from Battle Tendency